


At the Age of... ~ Sequels and One Shots

by Fuzzelball



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Asgard, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Mischief, Miðgarðr | Midgard, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sequel, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzelball/pseuds/Fuzzelball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sequels and one shots around my story 'At the Age of...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Astrid

"She has grown so much," Loki murmured, smiling down at the basin.

"She's an adult now," Cassandra replied, standing close to him.

Both were watching Astrid from their small place in Valhalla. She was sitting in the living room, reading a book.

"But I am confused that she has not a mate yet."

"She always liked to be independent and not have to take care of others. She loves it to be free."

"I guess she got that from me." Loki looked down.

"She got many traits of yours. Magic, strong will, but I've always asked myself if... if she was also immortal like you."

"I was not immortal. No one is, not even gods. We only age slowlier, but I understand what you mean."

"And?"

"I am not sure. She will not age as quickly as normal humans."

"Figured as much. I mean, everyone must have mistaken her for my granddaughter."

"Astrid will also not be affected by human ailments. I think she can reach an age of more than a thousand years."

"How old were you when we first met?" Cassandra suddenly asked, grinning at her husband.

"10469 years," Loki said matter-of-factly.


	2. Teeth of Wisdom

“Oww,” Cassandra moaned, putting the ice pack back in place. Going to the dentist had never been her favorite thing to do. Having her wisdom teeth removed was necessary, but not pleasant.

“Hello, my love,” Loki smiled and kissed her cheek. Coming from behind, he didn’t notice your swollen face.

“Oww,” she moaned again and pushed him away gently. “Loki, don’t.”

He looked at her incredulously. “What is wrong?” he asked, turning her face to him. “What is that?! What has been done to you?”

“I got my wisdom teeth removed.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because they were getting in the way.”

“I do not understand.”

“They were getting in the way of the other teeth and pressing on the nerves, which was actually quite painful.”

“But why is your face so swollen?”

“’Cause they were bastards. No, they sit, or rather sat, deep in the jaw. It took actually quite some effort to get them out.”

“Are you in a lot of pain?” Gently, he put his cool hands on her cheeks.

“If you leave your hands where they are, then no.”


	3. Flappy Bird

“Goddamn you, you stupid f*cking son a bitch!”

Even though Loki had visited Midgard numerous times, he could still not get used to the profanities Midgardians used to express their displeasure. It always sounded way too rough and rude, even to his Asgardian ears. Especially when his fiancée used such a language.  
Cassandra, what is going on? You know I hate it when you speak like this.”

"Sorry, but I just can’t bloody help it!” She slammed her fist on a small device he remembered being called ‘cellphone’.

“What are you doing after all?” he asked carefully, ready to run for it, just in case.

“Flappy Bird.”

“Why should you flap with a bird? You are a human.” He was still not quite familiar with special Midgardian customs. Many of them, such as Easter Eggs, confused him to no end, but he found the image of her flying around with some birds more that absurd.

“I’m not flapping with anyone.”

“Would you please stop being so cryptic? I don’t understand a word of what you are saying. And why are you tormenting your portable messenger? What did it do to you?”

"Loki, do you remember anything I told you about Midgardian games?”

“You told me very much. You have to be more specific.”

“I’m talking about games that make people pretty damn aggressive, because they lose all the time or don’t reach the score they wanted,” she explained through clenched teeth and without looking up. “I’m currently playing such a game and it frustrates me to no end!” She threw the phone on the carpet right in front of his feet.

Picking it up, he asked, “But if it makes you feel so bad, why are you still playing it?”

Cassandra got up and took it from his hands. “Because I can’t stop!”

The day went on and, against Loki’s hopes, Cassandra’s mood reached a new low. When the battery got low, she simply plugged it in and charged it while getting more and more aggravated. He could hear her cuss and scream even from his office and it was getting on his own nerves as well.

So he walked silently as always down the stairs, sitting down on a lower step and turning himself invisible not to be detected.

“Goddamn you!” she shouted, jumping off the couch and storming into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her, causing a nearby photograph to fall from the wall.

Loki acted quickly. He made himself visible again and hurried to the couch, picking up the small device that even had a long crack that reached across the whole screen. A cubic, yellow thing with big white eyes and a red mouth that looked like his fiancée’s when she had been stung by a bee last summer looked back at him. In the back- and foreground he could see a bright blue sky, a city and some ground-ish looking textures. Above the little creature were some angular, white letters spelling ‘Flappy Bird’.

The God of Mischief couldn’t see a reason for his soon-to-be wife to be so worked up about this. From her explanations he knew he had to tap the screen to make something happen, so he did.

The game ‘told’ him to get ready and the instructions appeared below that message. He realized very quickly that he had to tap the screen to make the ‘bird’ fly. It seemed fairly simple… too simple. If it were so easy, Cassandra wouldn’t be making such a fuss about it…

He tapped the screen again to start the game. The surroundings changed slightly. There were bright green pipes, similar to another game she had once shown him. Loki tapped the screen once, making the figure jump a bit higher, only to see it fall face down to the ‘ground’ with a “splat” sound.

Score 0  
Best 47

Obviously, tapping once was hardly enough. He restarted the game and tapped multiple times. The bird rose higher and higher until he hit the pipe with a comic sound and fell down with the same “splat”.

Keep the bird in the air and avoid the pipes.

Upon starting once again, he paid more attention and even made great progress. He sat there for a couple of minutes, ferociously tapping the screen until he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey, Loki.” It was Cassandra. As cheerful as ever.

“Damn,” he said when the game used his moment of carelessness and his bird fell again.

“Are you playing ‘Flappy Bird’?”

“Yes and it was going so well,” he whined.

“Oh really?” She looked over his shoulder.

Score 173

“WHAT?! You little-!” She stomped up the stairs, cursing his existence on her way.

“She’ll calm down eventually,” he mumbled to himself and directed his gleeful attention back to the game. This time he would make it to 200.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time. i had some minor dental surgery and got admitted to one of the best universities in Germany, but I'll be updating a bit more frequent, since writing is part of my studies.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. If you have any ideas or things you want to have included in this story, just leave a comment.


End file.
